La Mía Cantante
by Alracsoir
Summary: El amor es capáz de sobrepasar todo?


La Mía Cantante

Capitulo 1- Quinn Fabray

Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así los capítulos y la trama tendrían sentido y nos nominarían por lo bueno que seria y no por los escándalos y demás cosas.

Ah, Glee es propiedad de la Fox, la calva RM, y los otros dos que si me caen bien.

Q: no se San, no estoy muy segura de ir.

S: porqué? Que te terminen y que además te termine una chica muy sexy y mayor que tú no es para tanto.

Q: primero. No me termino ella; fue de mutuo acuerdo, sabes también como yo que las relaciones a distancia no son buenas; y segundo no quiero ir por lo de Marissa, la paya nunca me a gustado mucho.

S: q, ya lo dijo tu papá, el antídoto nuevo nos hace inmune a los rayos del sol.

Q: no es por eso- se acerca para susurrarle lo más cerca que la latina le permite- es por lo de mi…

S: por dios Q, ya lo has tapado bien antes, como aquella vez…

Q: sí, pero como tuve que tirarme a la playa para salvar a aquella chica, todos se dieron de cuenta.

S: no todos, algunos y claro la chica esa, y lo solucionamos; yo me encargue de los chicos y tu de la chica- dice con una sonrisa pervertida.

Q: sí, sí, pero…

S: pero nada, vamos y se acabó.

Convencer a Santana López de lo contrario era un caso perdido, así que no le quedó más resignarse. Esa misma noche Quinn Fabray se dispuso a preparar su maleta para su semana en la playa con sus amigos.

Quinn Fabray era una chica de 19 años muy peculiar, por sus venas corre sangre vampírica, nunca a tomado sangre, pero el deseo está.

Para controlar ese impulso, desde que era bebe le suministraron un antídoto. Solo había un pequeño problema; el antídoto fue basado en la sangre de un vampiro que nació con la habilidad de soportar el sol y el deseo de la sangre, y este era el problema, fue basado en un vampiro hombre y como a Quinn le habían suministrado desde que nació, a esta le creció un miembro, sí un miembro al que tubo que acostumbrarse y valla que se ha acostumbrado.

Levar el apellido Fabray es un arma de doble filo.

Sí, es cierto; levarlo te abriría las puertas a lugares a las que pocas personas tienen acceso, con solo decir el apellido Fabray se te permitía hacer cosas que para otras personas estaban prohibidas.

Su padre Russell era un maldito, un día vio a Jude Rode, ella era una doncella de una mujer rica que asistía a uno de los tantos bailes de caridad organizado por su madre. La vio y se obsesionó. La estuvo pretendiendo, durante un tiempo, la llenó de regalos, la llevo a los más finos restaurantes, le hizo pensar que ella era su mundo.

Un fin d semana la invito a su en los Hamtoms y ahí por fin la tubo. Después de venir de ese viaje, Russell se desencanto de ella, la alejo. Pero le fue posible alejarla del todo, pues la chica estaba embarazada. Su padre, un hombre recto y justo, al enterarse de esto, lo obligó a casarse. Al nacer Quinn, ninguno de sus padres se quería quedar con ella. Se separaron y ella se quedó con sus abuelos Arthur Fabray y Charllotte Agrosky Sarfati quienes eran la prueba viva de que el amor existe. A pesar de todo, ella le agradecía a sus padres por haberla dejado con ellos.

Pero a pesar de ser criada por sus abuelos había heredado el gusto excesivo de su padre por las mujeres, y tener un pene no fue impedimento; al principio pensó que las asustaría, al contrario eso parecía gustarles más, ya que era amorosa, tierna y todas las ventajas de estar con una mujer y en la intimidad era una combinación de ambos, tierna, amorosa, pasional, calida, delicada y sabia usar muy bien lo que tenia y eso volvía locas a las mujeres que tenían la suerte de estar con ellas, las cueles eran muchas, en especial las inexpertas como sus amigos las llamaban. Al contrario de los que pensaban que era una mujeriega y solo las busca para un rato, era el revés; las chicas la buscaban a ella, claro, su fama y buena reputación la avalaba.

Solo había tenido 3 novias formales. La primer fue cuando tena 15, duro poco y hablar de ella era un tabú para la rubia. La segunda, Lexy a los 17, duraron un año y terminaron porque le hizo creer que estaba embarazada de ella cuando en realidad era de su padre, historia larga. Y Marissa a los 19, duraron poco 5 meses apenas, pero fueron 5 meses llenos de pura pasión y como la mayoría de sus anteriores novias era virgen. Ella se encargo de enseñarle todo en el arte del sexo y como complacerla. Sin duda Marissa fue su mejor novia y a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban entre sabanas entre los intermedios hablar con ella era bueno en algún momento pensó en que ella seria una buena esposa, pero el destino las separo. De todos modos hubiera cometido un error al hacerla su esposa, pues lo peor de ser un Fabray era que en el momento de ver al amor de tu vida a los ojos, no podría des pegarse de ella y eso con nadie le había pasado, no aun.


End file.
